Divided
by BoomerBoy
Summary: Everyone is seperste one wrong move and you find yourself in a super humen fight killing everything and everyone thers no such thing as mercy here its either live for nothing or die for something R
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is mah new story called Divided so yeah I dedicate it to mah new gf U HERE ME LEXI?? ITS 4 U and also mah bro Selver who will support me through da chapterz (btw lexi is a new char in my story she has ice powerz also!)

(At the PPg house)

Blossom: wow so many monsters don't they ever stop coming?

Buttercup: I MEAN SERIOUSLY CUT US SOME SLAK

Bubbles: why do they have to destroy the town….

Proffeser: its probably because they are serching for something here…

Blossom: mabey………………

(they all thought about it…….)

[mean while at Mojos House]

Boomer: AHHHH duuudes I just had a awesome dream it wus about-

(Brick threw his pillow at him)

Brick: stfu dude u have da same dream every day…….

Butch: word dude no one wants 2 here it……

Boomer: GO TO HELL DUDES btw…..(throws pillow back at Brick)

Brick: that's it……..

(they start a pillow fight)

(at the PPnkG house)

Brat(talking to phone): so I wuz like no way and like totally her hair is like so eww….

Berserk: hey bitchis what u wanna do today

Brute: grl u got NO good ideas lately ……..

Berserk: fuck u…….

Brute: FUCK U

Brat: BOTH U STFU IM ON DA PHONE!!!

(they all say fuck you to each other………)

[mean while at the GGG (Gang Green Gang)]

Ace: hey snake pass me the beer will ya?

Snake: here you go booossssssssss

(while drinking his beer Ace finnaly puts some thought and noticies they live in a shed in the junkyard)

Ace: WTF ARE WE DOING HERE

Big Billy: duh hanging out

Grubber: Ptttth

Lil Arturo: being poor boss

Ace: we should be kings of this stupid city

(they plan to rob princess and her shit load of gunz)

[Mean while at the Gangs pad) [Miro, Selver,Kayla,Bobby and Lexi ]

Bobby: Y IS IT SO FUKIN COLD?!?!?!

Kayla: the heater is on right?

Selver: its on 95! Wtf is up….

(they think about it and selver finds out)

Selver: brb………….

(selver walks in a frozen room where the floor is slippery and it starts turning into a frozen wasteland leading to Miros room)

Selver: MIRO OPEN UP DUDE

(no response)

Selver: im counting to 1.5!!

(still no response…)

Selver: 1…………..1.5 IM COMING IN

[Selver uses his ground bending skills and breaks the door open only to see Miro and Lexi making out]

Selver: DUDE LEARN HOW 2 CONTROL UR POWERS WHILE FUKIN MAKING OUT

Miro: WHAT?!?!?

Lexi: do u mind??

Selver: yeah w/e……………..

Miro: thx for nutin bro…………

(Selver closes door)

Miro: soo where wer we??

[Lexi giggles]

OK END OF CHAP 1 ITS SHORT BUT ITS JUST TO INTRODUCE EVERY 1 SO YEAH ILL DESCRIBE THE PPL NEXT CHAP AND YEAH THES GONNA BE A KICK ASS FIGHTING SCENE THIS TIME I PROMISE TO GET MORE DESCRIPTIVE WIT DA FIGHTING AN SHIT SOOO UNTIL NEXT TIME R&R plz


	2. The Arcade

OMFG CHAP 2 PPL I WANNA DEDICATE DIS 2 MAH BRO SELVER (who aint helping me rite noe….asshole) also to Lexie and Kayla Kelsy and Serina and every1 elce on my buddylist!!! Sooo sit back and enjoy the err chap……..

[the PPG are watching the city from a rooftop and see nothing in particular that they need to fight]

Blossom: hmmmmm its quiet the monsters should be here by now

Buttercup: they finnaly cut us some SLAK

Bubbles: HURRAY no more mean monsters!!!

[Meanwhile at the Gangs house]

Miro: im……..fukin………BORED

Selver: WORD

Bobby: dudes thers a arcade not dat far

Kayla: why don't we go there?

Lexie: yeah y don't we??

Miro: I don't see why not!

(they all grab their skate boards and sk8 to the arcades)

[at the GGG house err shed XD]

Ace: what u boys wanna do?

Snake: letssss go to the arcadesss to ssssteal money……..

Ace: nahh nahh that's a bad idea!

(they think for a while until Ace says)

Ace: I know! Lets go to the arcade and steal money!

Snake: thatsssss what I sssaid

Ace: stfu (punches Snake)

[at the arcades]

Miro: ok dudes we have 2 have the top score on all the mechines got it??

The Gang: IGGHT

(they all start playing and the GGG barge in)

Ace: well well well what do we have here????

Miro: wtf u lookin at???

Ace: hahahaha………….no…..u see this here?(opens switchblade) gimmi the money

Miro: u mean this (whips out a shit load of cash) come and get it…….

[Ace tries to swipe the money away put gets a punch to the stomach by Miro and Ace coughs up some blood. Ace staggers back a few steps then charges at Miro with full speed the trys to slash Miro with the blade But Miro doges the attack then spin kicks Ace in the face but Ace lands a blow and Stabs Miro on the Leg]

Miro: SON OF A BITCH!

Ace: yeah…..now GIMMI DA MONEY

Miro: SUCK MY DICK

[Miro on the floor freezes Aces legs together then miro staggers up to his feet and beats the daylights out of Ace then throws him out the window of the arcades then falls to the floor due to loss of blood]

Snake: Hey loser gimmi the cassssh

Selver: fuck off

Snake: reeeealy??(pushes Selver to the machine)

Selver: RRRRRRR

[Selver kicks Snake in the shin then knees him to the face Snake goes for the puch but Selver grabs the incoming fist and breakes his hand then beats the shit out of Snake then throws him out the same window Miro threw Ace out of]

Lil arturo: hey babe u gimmi da money…

Kayla: back off loser

[Lil Arturo trys to snach her purse but Kayla trips him then kicks him on the stomach then keeps punching him in the face until he falls and she also throws him out the window but lil Arturo hits a truch and makes a major dent in it]

Bobby: hey dude

Big Billy: duh gimmi duh money

Bobby: do you realy want to try that?

(Big Billy nods his head)

[Bobby kicks Big Billy in his midsection then smaks him around a bit then throws him threw the wall creating a hughe hole and hits a car witch breaks and flips over a few times]

Lexie: eww who r u?

Grubber: ptth pttth

Lexie: stop spitting at me

Grubber: ptthh

Lexie: THAT'S IT!!!!!

[Lexie Punches Grubber in da face then while hes down slams his head to the floor a few times then kicking him and throws him threw another window]

(cut to the PPG)

Blossom: WOAH

Buttercup: I bet the Rowdy Ruff Boys beat da shit out of them!!!!!!

Bubbles: then whos that???(points at the RRB entering the Arcade)

(at the Arcade)

Brick: WOAH DUDE WE MISSED BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF THE GGG

Butch: AWW MAN

Boomer: y do we get left out of stuff??

Brick: woah dat kid got stabed! (points 2 miro)

(cut to the Gang)

Selver: wow that wuz easy eh miro???

(they look around and find Miro on the floor)

Selver: OH SHIT

Miro: wha??.......what happened….(trys to get up) OW FUCK

Selver: dude calm down its just a knife…

Miro: WHAT U MEAN JUST A KNIFE?!?!?!?!

Lexie: don't worrie(grabs blade) count to 3

Miro: ok ok ok……1 OW FUCK

(miro never got to 3 cuz Lexie yanked it out)

Miro: OWOWOWOWOWOWOW

Selver: its k dude and OMFG THE RRB

Miro: DED ASS?!?!?1

Bobby: WORD DUDE

Brick: uhhhh hi?

Butch: umm sup?

Boomer: uhhhh hehe wuzza!

( they greet eachother but the Gang flyaway to tend to miros leg)

(cut to the RRB)

Brick: uhh ok weird?

Butch: hey look the only game left standing is the RRB GAME!!

Brick: hehehe we all know who has the higest score on dat! (looks at screen and sees Miro)

Brick: son….of..a…..BITCH

Boomer/Butch: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

(cut to the PPG)

Blossom: who were they?

Buttercup: they looked like normal kids!

Blossom: NORMAL KIDS DON'T FLY!!!

Buttercup: I SAID LOOK LIKE

Bubbles: well its kinda obvious that they are other super humens

Blossom: once agin Bubbles you have given prof that u have a brain

Bubbles: SHUT UP!

Blossom: WHAT?!?!?!

HOPE U LIKED IT R&R


	3. The PPnkG

OK PPL THIS IS THE THIRD CHAP AND FINNALY MAH BROIS HELPIN XD I DEDICATE DIS 2 MAH BRO AND GF AND PEEPS SOO IF UR MAH PEEP AND READIN DIS GOOD 4 U

(at the PPnkG house)

Brat: I AM SICK AND TIERD OF BIENG SICK AND TIERD OF BING SICK OF MOTHER FUCKING TIERD

Berserk: YEAH

Brute: WE WERENT EVEN MENTIOND IN THE LAST CHAP!

PPnkG: YEAH

Berserk: lets go to the mirror world and cause havoc to those assholes

Brute: IM DOWN WITH DAT

(They leave to the Mirror world and enter the PPG house)

Berserk: ok we r in now all we have to do is…

Brute: THRASH THE PLACE!!!!!!!

(Brat immidetly rips the toys in half then breaks the closet then Brute breakes the mirror so they cant get out and they all break threw the windows)

(Cut to the RRB)

Brick: DUDES WE HAVE TO BUY SOME MORE PIE AND ROOTBEER AND JAWBREAKERZ!!!!!

Butch: what do you mean buy???

Brick: word

Boomer: u ment steal dident you?

Brick: YES

Butch: for a second I thought u wer turning girly on us……..

Brick: U CRAZY?!?!?(hits butch n da back of head….

Boomer: uhh dudes we got pie w8in 2 be stolen??

Brick: WORD

(they zip to the pie shop and find the PPngG there)

Brick: O…..M…..G

Butch: woah look at their asses…………………………………….

Boomer: dude…..THOSE ARE BIG MELONS

(boomer said that a lil to loudly and the PPnkg turn and Brick bonks Boomer)

Berserk: excuse u?

Brick: uhhh ummm dude say something (nudges Boomer)

Boomer: uhh im Boomer

Brick: im brick

Buch: im butch

The RRB: AND WE R DA ROWDY RUFF BOYS!!!!

Berserk: cool……

Brute: ive seen better….

Brat: hehe the blonde 1 is cute (winks at Boomer)

[Boomer notices and scraches the back of his head]

Brick: any way chek this out (hovers)

Berserk: not that hard Sherlock (hovers)

Brick: U DEUDETTS HAVE POWERZ ALSO?!?!?1

Brute: yeah…………

Butch: SWEET

(they sit at the pie shop and talk)

(Cut to PPG)

Buttercup: HEY BLOSSY what now?

Bubbles: yeah I mean we fought the monsters now what?

Blossom: we should go to the Mayor to fill a report…….

(at the Mayors pad)

[Bell rings]

Mayor: WHO THE FUCK IS IT???

Blossom: the Power puff girls..

Mayor: oh come in….

Blossom: well today…(says w/e)

Mayor: ok now GET THE FUCK OUT!!!!!!!

Blossom: OK shhesh

(Mayor Pulls out the Equelizer) [HAHAHAHAHA EQUILIZER???!?!?!?1]

(Cut to Miros Pad)

Selver: there dude I healed ur wound

Miro: wow those water healing powers come in handy!!!

Selver: yeah they do

Miro: so wherz every 1?

Selver: Lexie is our sk8in Kayla is lisnin 2 mucic in her room and Bobbys in da fridge eating all the pie………W8 WHAT??!?!?1

(Miro Takles Bobby)

Bobby: WTF?!?!

Miro: QUIT EATIN ALL THE PIE

Bobby: FUCK YOU (throws Miro off)

Miro: GIMMI THE PIE

[Miro and Bobby start fighting and a cloud of dust comes and Selver just comes and takes it without them suspecting]

Selver: well my pie now!

Bobby: AYE GIMMI DAT PIE

(Miro and Bobby takle Selver)

[while they fight Kayla and Lexie come in talking take the pie and eat and the dudes are bruised up after they notice]

Miro: son of a bitch………..

Bobby: MAN THAT WUZ THE LAST PICE

Selver: AWW MAN THERS ONLY 1 ROOT BEER LEFT

[Miro and Bobby whos looking at them and then Selver runs away]

Miro: GET YO ASS BACK HERE

Bobby: UN HAND THAT ROOT BEER!

[ They chase them]

Kayla: they do know we got a lot right there (points to a closet full of snacks)

Lexie: haha lets raied their stash

Kayla: LETS!!!!

(few muinets later Miro bursts threw the door drinking the root beer and Selver and Bobby have a FUCK kind of expression)

Miro: I AM VICTORIOUS

Bobby: no ur a douce bag

Miro: go to hell dude

Bobby: been ther donr that

Miro: bad ass LOL

(they all play video games)

Selver(looking at Kayla): you got a little (poins to corner of lip)

Kayla: take it off

(Selver takes it off then they just have a sort of stare down and then just start kissing)

Miro: OH OH BAD ASS

Bobby: hehehe

(Cut to RRB and PPnkg waking)

Boomer: so you came from the mirror world

Brat: yup

Brick: sooo ur like the evil PPG???

Berserk: mmhm

Butch: and you have no home?

Brate: yeah pretty much

(the RRB High five)

Brick: you can come 2 our pad if u want

Berserk: that would be awesome!

(the PPnkg go to the RRB's house)

Brat: nice place you got here!

Boomer: yeah so u wanna go you know in my room for a bit?

Brat: HAHAAAAHAHAHAAHAH no………….

Brick: HAHAHAHAHA NICE 1 BOOMER

Boomer: FUCK U

Butch: hehehe u got served!

Brute: so wer can we sleep?

Brick: the sofa I guess

Butch: Brute could sleep in my bed……..

Brute: yeah I don't think so…..

(cut to PPG)

Blossom: WHO THE FUCK TRAHED OUR ROOM?!?!?1

(Bubbles cryies when she sees octi ripped in half)

Bubbles: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Buttercup: THEY TOOK THE AIR OUT OF FOOTBALL

Blossom: they broke my chemesty set!!!

(Bubbles is now tight)

Bubbles: IMA KILL THE BASTERD WHO DID THIS (Breaks wall)

Buttercup: who ever did it is in deep shit

Blossom: yeah I never saw Bubbles this mad!

Narrator: LETS JUST HOPE THAT person knows that they are dead and sure knows how to hide

END OF CHAP 3 R&R IF UR COOL AND IF U RED THIS AND DIDENT REVIEW THEN UR JUST A ASHOLE unless u alredy reviewd once that is……


	4. HIM's EVIL begins

OMG IM REALLY GOOD AT DIS SHIT IIITTSSS CHAP 4 AND AYE ITS GONNA BE SWEET CUZ 2DAY HIM COMES INTO DIS STORY AND HEZ A SUPER HUMEN HATER HE WANTS 2 KILL ALL OF UM SOOO YEAH KEEP UR SHIRT ON AND R&R………basterds don't review….

(at Him's house)

HIM: this is BULL SHIT my own freakin minions the RRB aren't even trying to kill the PPG FUCK THEM they can all meet me in HELL…

(Him thinks and gets a idea)

HIM: what if I make a army of myself??

(HIM creates a smaller him it has his head ultra pissed face with a high pitched demon voice and instead of dat girly shit he wheres a mad kickass armor)

HIMjr: REPORTING SIR

HIM: I like this guy (Makes 3 more)

HIMjr: whats our duty??

HIM:ahh why not (creates a huge army about……give or take about 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

[The HIMjr's get A pitch fork as a wepon that has a built in Ray gun]

HIM: CAN ANYONE STOP ME NOW MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

HIMljr: MUAHAHAHAHAHA

HIM: no no its all in the back of the throat look see MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHHA

HIMjr: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

HIM: better…………..

(Cut to the PPG house)

Miro: ok dudes ready???

Bobby/Selver: READY

(They burst through the PPG window)

(Miro pulls out a anitode x ray gun)

Miro: FREEXE BEFOR I CAP A BULLET UP YO ASS

Blossom: wha-???

(Selver shoots BC Bobby shoots Bubbles and Miro shoots Blossom cuz he hates her da most)

Miro: well well well what do we have here???

Selver: uhh the PPG all helpless?

Miro(whispers to selver): NO dum ass u gatto sound tough like in da movies!

Selver: OHHHHHhh gotcha dude

Miro: any way what do we have here……two girly girls and a she male

(Buttercup gets mad at his remark)

Blossom: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?!?!?1

Miro: REVENGE

(they beat the shit out of the PPG)

Blossom: what did we ever do to you guys?!?!?1

Miro DOT YOU REMEMBER?????(FLASHBACK)

[Miro was 7 at the time in the first grade and Miro Selver and Bobby were in the lunch room and are about to get the three last pices of pie but all of a sudden the PPG swipe it just befor they were about to take it]

Blossom: ur mad just we took you pie when we wer like seven????

Buttercup: THAT WUZ LIKE SEVEN YEARS AGO!!!!

Miro: STFU (spits a luigi on her)

Buttercup: WHEN I GET MY POWERS BACK UR SO GONNA GET IT

Selver: STFU

Bobby: I know right I mean seriously……

Bubbles: why do guys have to be so mean??(on the verge of tears)

Miro: BECAUSE…..(looks at bubbles face and feels the guilt)

Miro: well uhhh(nudges Bobby) say something dude

Bobby: what?? Oh well cuz we could…..

(the three boys leave)

BC:ASS HOLES( who was that trying to wipe miros spit on her face)……(OWNED)

Blossom:idk but when I find out its payback………….

Bubbles: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(At the RRB house)

Boomer: ahhh dudes guess what?

Brick: im guessin its morning so go to sleep

Boomer: ima go get a cup of water

Butch: STFU (throws alarm clock but misses about a centimeater)

Boomer: SNAP

Brick: hey dude gimmi some water also……

Boomer: fine………..

(Boomer walks into the living room not noticing the PPnkg at first but whe he walks back he notices then only sleeping in bras and well thongs)

Boomer: oh my fuckin god……………

(Runs to Brick)

Booomer: DUDE WAKE UP (shakes Brick)

Brick: huh whers my water?

Boomer: DUDE(SMAKS Brick)

Brick; OW MAN WTF

Boomer: dude chek out the girls

Butch: what grlz?

Boomer: the PPnkG

(the three dudes poke their heads out to see and nothice them in bras and thongz and yeah)

Brick: oh my fuckin god

Boomer: that's what I said

Butch: thank you god for all this shit tonight!

Brick: u mean morning?

Butch: w/e…………

(Cut to well the team name aint official so vote on my poll soo yeah the top one nevt Monday will be winner)

Miro: that wuz………..KICKASS

Sellver: GOOD SHIT

Bobby: word up!!

(front door bursts open)

Kayla: WEE R BACK

Selver: wtf u guys weren't sleepin??

Kayla: no why????

Selver: oh nuttin……nuttin at all ( but in his mind he wuz like AWWW MAN)

Bobby: well lima go 2 bed I had a long day…….

Miro: WORD

Lexie but don't you wanna come out by the lake???

Miro: eh why not…….

(they fly over to central park and reach the lake)

Miro so what you take me here for?

Lexie: idk don't you just like how the lake feels so early in the morning?

[It was the beginning of dawn and Lexies green eyes were glisining in the sun]

Miro: Yeah I now what you mean…..

(All of a sudden about fifty HIMjr's fall from the sky around them)

Miro: uhhh hello?

Himjr's:YAHHHH

(The Himjrz circle them and Miro and Lexie are now back to back fighting them off)

[Miro trips one then with its pitchfork thingie stabs him and it disappears in a cloud of black dust Lexie freezes one after another the punching them so it can explode Miro on the other hand now has two of the gun shits and is shooting like crazy]

Miro: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(one himjr stabes Lexie with its pitch fork thingie)

Lexie: AHHH(falls to floor)

Miro: NOOO

[Miro is now super tight and throws the pitch forks and gets the two in the head then miro freezes some then throws the frozen ones at the others and then now theres about ten left they try to run but miro snaps four of their necks stabbes three and drowns the last two in the lake]

Miro: WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?!?!?!?!

(Miros cloths are now all ripped and tatterd and has cuts all over his body and bleeding from his hands and his stomach)

Miro: OH SHIT (notices lexie)

Lexie: miro…….

Miro: yeah?

Lexie: isent the lake nice

Miro:HAHAHAHA not anymore

Lexie: yeah

(miro watches her struggle to get up so he lifts her up bridal style and hovers above the lake and they kiss there witch soon turns out to a make out session)

(cut to Selver)

Selver: WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY

(just after that Miro bursts threw the door)

Miro: SHE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION

Bobby: SNAP

(Selver dose the water thingie and heals Lexie)

Lexie: thanks selver

Selver: np

(Cut to the PPG)

Blossom: ok grl ready?

BC/Bubbles: OK

Blossom: now letsgo kick some ass…………………………

WOOO GOOD SHIT I AM GEWD!!!! ANY WAY YEAH REVIEW PLZUR OPINION COUNTS (not) LOL JK JK


	5. The PPG strike

OK DIS IS MAH FITH CHAP SO THROW UR HANDS UP…..YEAH SO R&R WHEN UR DONE THX!!!!!!

(At the PPG house)

[Blossom takes a antidode x ray gun with super humen seeking goggles and so dose Bubbles and Buttercup they were wering black latex suits that were realy REALY tight]

Bubbles: letd go kick their ass…….

BC: ima get that luigi spiting kid good……

Blosssom: cammon girls……

(They fly around looking for clues to where they might live)

(Cut to Miros pad)

Miro: DUUUUUDES watcha wanna do?

Bobby: well I g2g movies bro

Miro: what movie?

Bobby: idk ima watch one then sneek into a lot more…..

Miro: hahaha good shit

Selver: well I aint going anywhere……..

Miro: well me and Lexie are going to the lake…..

Lexie: yeah soo lets go….

Miro: ok..

[Miro and Lexie zip to the lake]

Kayla: what I miss?

Selver: ahh nm only that Miro and Lexie left to lake and Bobby went to movies……

Kayla: so its only us two??

Selver: yeah

Kayla: all alone….(walks to Selver)

Selver: mmhm

Kayla: with no one to bother us…(sits on his lap)

Selver: I like where this is going…

(They start makin out almost instantly and there was a lot of ass grabbin happin there it wuz mad badass and then after like 5 mins Kayla gets up and Selver gets tight)

Selver: aww what the hell?

Kayla: how about we go over here?

(Kayla waks torward her room and drops her shirt on the way there)

Selver; SWEET oh dude this is gonna be to much to write so just switch sceans k?

Me: eh w/e/…….

(cut to the PPG)

Blossom: ok girls lets spread out ill look for the the blond boy

Buttercup: ill get the freakishly tall one

Bubbles: and I got the one that likes to where hats…….

Blossom: err ok FAN OUT

[Bubbles goes to the city while Blossom checks in the grassy places and Buttercup goes so the town]

(cut to Miro and Lexie)

Lexie: ok today was a better day to be here

(it was midnight and the light shined on her face and she looked MAD HAWT)

Miro: yeah no assholes to barge in on the moment

Lexie: yeah that sucked…

Miro: so uhh

Lexie: yes?

Miro: lisen i realy-

(he notices something shiny coming and takels lexie to the floor then they see Blossom)

Miro: WHY DOSE SOME ONE ALWAYS KILL MY MOMENT!?!?!

Blossom: mabey its cuz u don't deserve it…….

(Blossom whips out a antidote x gun and gets Miro)

Miro: wtf?

[Blossom shoots her lazer eyes with miro deflects with his ice shild]

Blossom; wtf how do u have ur powerz

Miro: well douch bag me weren't created we dident get our powers due to a chemical reaction we wer born with it I guess

Blossom: SHIT (zips home)

Lexie: ASS HOLE!!!!!!

Miro: so where were we??

(they start making out on the floor with a whole lot of ass grabin and yeah XD

(cut to Bobby watchin a 3-D scareyy movie)

Bobby: WOAH SWEET!!!!!!!!

(Bubbles sneeks from behind and shoots and every one in the theater runs but Bobby throws some energy shirukin witch Bubbles doges)

Bubbles: HEY how do u have ur powers?

Bobby: cuz im nice like dat………….

(Bubbles zips away)

(Cut to Buttercup)

Buttercup: ok ima break threw the wall shoot then whoop ass….. ok here we go…

(Buttercup Breaks the wall only to find Selver "makin love" with Kayla) XD

Selver: WTF (throws the broken wall with his eath bending powers and hits BC 50 feet away)

Selver: THAT KILLED MY MOMENT

Kayla: go kick their ass ill be here…..

Selver: ok…..

(Selver finds BC in a huge rut I the ground and she shoots him with the gun and after he uses his fire bending skill and she doges but she is shoked)

Buttercup: WTF HOW DO YOU HAVE UR POWERS?!?!?

Selver: my powers come from the inside…..they cant be taken back from me…….

(BC zips off and Selver goes back to….yeah)

(Cut to the GGG)

Ace: it feels good finnaly coming out from the hospital

Snake: ssssssaaaame here

Ace: now lets go with the plan…..

(they break threw Prinnses window tie her up and steal her shit load of cash and guns…….

(At the GGG house err shed)

Ace: now lets go kick some ass…………..

(Cut to RRB)

Boomer: dudes what u wanna do today?

Brick: idk…..

Butch: idk

Berserk: idk

Brute: idk

Brat: play seven muinites in the closet?

Brick: ohhhh yeah ……..

(they all agree)

[They sit in a circle and Butch spins the empty root beer bottle first and it ands on Brick and Berserk]

Brick: WHY AM I FIRST???

Berserk: cuz u want it the most…….

Brick: mabey……..

(They go in the closet and atomaticly start making out and ass grabbing and all that good shit XD)

Boomer: its been a hour already……..

Butch: eh let them be………….

Brat: hey Boomer lets go in your room

Boomer: OK

(Brat and Boomer go in his room and yeah)

Brute: welll I guess its you and me…….

Butch: guess so….

(they go inside Butches room and yeah….)

END OF CHAP SOOOO WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOW REVIW ….BTW BEFOR I FORGET I DEDICATE DIS CHAP TO LEXIE KAYLA AND SELVER AND BB


	6. the begining of war

OK TODAY I AM INTRODUCING A WHOLE NEW ASS KICKING EXPIRENCE AND I PROMISE U THIS IS GONNA BE ONE LOOOOOONG AS CHAP SOO PREPARE FOR A LONG ASS READING CUZ I WONT STOP UNTIL ITS AT LEAST 10 PGS LONG….MY AVRAGE IS 5 PGS… ANY WAY YEAH HERE IT IS CHAP 6…….

(at the PPG house)

Buttercup: THIS IS BULL SHIT

Blossom: yeah I cant belive it antidonte x dosent affect them!!!

Bubbles: THAT'S CHEATING

Blossom: yeah they have no weakness!

Buttercup: yeah and they have a larger team and all three of us together mabey equels to one of them…….

Blossom: we are gonna have to find a way to get stronger……..

Bubbles: mabey we can make them nice!

Buttercup: and mabey WE CANT

Bubbles: NO ONE ASKED YOU

Buttercup: STFU

Blossom: GIRLS CALM DOWN WERE A TEAM

Bubbles: yeah…….

Buttercup: humph!

Blossom: lets put the diffrences aside and go scan the city

(cut to the GGG)

Ace: k today we are gonna rob times circle (since I don't wanna use time square lol)

Snake: ok boss

Ace: today we show every one that we are bad ass and that we are the GGG

Lil Arturo: but aren't the PPG gonna stop us?

Ace: I dare them [realoads gun]

Snake: ok so when do we go?

Ace: we head there now…..

(cut to RRB)

Boomer: so dudes what u wanna do?

Brick: eh I donno mabey you know

Butch: you got nuttin do you?

Brick: yeah ur right I don't

Boomer: so uhh fun night yestaday huh?

Brick: HELL YEAH

Butch: yeah………..

Brick: I say we celebrate by going to Times circle

Boomer/Butch: WORD

(cut to PPnkG)

Berserk: so grlz watcha wanna do?

Brat: I say we should do something fun!

Brute: like?

Bererk: LIKE TIMES CIRCLE BABY

PPnkG: YEAH

(Cut to Miros pad)

[Miro and Lexie were makin out some of the good shit happinin there……]

Selver Kayla and Bobby were playing madden 10 for the Wii and yeah….

Bobby: this is the 41st time I won u guys give up yet

Selver: NEVER

Kayla: im tierd of losing uhh you guys wanna go to time circle?

Bobby: sure im tierd of winning

Selver: FUCK YOU and yeah sure

[Miro and Lexie nod in agreement then continue]

(they all walk out but Miro picks up Lexie bridal style STILL makin out until Selver makes Miros shirt on fire so he can stop)

Miro: OK I GET IT………

Lexie: hey in times square we could continue

Miro: yeah

(Cut to PPG flying)

Blossom: hmm now lets get a full scan of the city and we start with………..the park

Bubbles: ok

Buttercup: sure w/e

Blossom: why is it that u never give two shits about anything?

Buttercup: its who I am….

Blossom: well u better (alarm goes off in a distince)

Bubbles: whats that?

Blossom: a bank alarm!

Buttercup: OH YEAH ASS WHOOPIN TIME!

(they zip to times circle where the bank is)

(cut to the RRB )

Brick: ahh the sights the smlls…..

Boomer: is that hot dogs I smell/?

Brick: the hevily polluted aroma its soo…sooo

Butch: suckish?

Brick: yeah u got it……

(boomer comes back with like 10 hot dogs)

Brick: OH SHIT put that on the table and lets eat

[Boomer puts the hot dogs on the table]

Boomer: ok one for me…….

(Boomer shoves them all in his mouth and then gives a loud burp)

Brick: u ate all of um u fucking fagot

Boomer: yeah……yeah I guess I did!

Butch: dude u couldent let me have one?

(Boomer gives butch a dollor)

Boomer: there you go dude….

(Butch zips to the hot dog dude)

Butch: ill take one hot dog

Hot dog dude: sorry your buddy thare ate um all

Butch: BOOMER U PIG

Boomer: thanks!

(cut to PPnkG)

Brat: sooo whats so special about this place?

Bererk: well…..uhhh I realy don't know………

Brute: but hey nice tv tho

Brat: true…..

Berserk: mabey that's what makes it special

Brute: the tv?

Berserk: yeah it like saying " we are so gangseter that we got mad tvs on the streets"

Brat: mabey……..

(Cut to Miro and his friends)

Miro: dudes you cant sk8 here to many people…….

Selver: word up bro

Bobby: why did we bring our boards when we can all like get here faster with our powers?

Miro: idk I wanted to ride on my ice………

Kayla: oh wow

Lexie: so what now?

Miro: well we are at time circle so we just look at shit….i mean that's all you do here look at shit…….

Bobby: big………..tv…….

Selver: it shows only ads but still………….

Miro: hmmm I got a idea…….

Kayla: we should of left our boards home……..

Miro: FUCK NO we gonna sk8….SELVER

Selver: yeah?

Miro: you see the pavement make it stick out

(Selver uses his powers and makes the ground come up making a ramp…Miro sacks garbage cans and dose a kickflip variel over it)

Miro: oh yeah…I am gewd……

Bobby: oh yeah?

(Bobby goes up the ramp and dose a perfect 360 silent backflip)

Kayla: that's gonna be hard to beat…

(Cut to GGG doing a bank robbery)

Ace: ALRIGHT GIMMI THE MONEY

(they start throwing sacks of cash at them)

Snake: wow…..thissssss issss to eassssy

Grubber: pttthhh

Ace: yeah the power puff girlz should be here by now….

Blossom: we are right here……..

The GGG: THE POWER PUFF GIRLS!!!!!!!

Blossom: yeah now-

(the PPG get punched in the face by Miro, Bobby and Slver)

Miro: ASS HOLES

Bobby: …..dude

Selver: yeah?

Bobby: smells like money XD

Miro: yeah…..(turns to find the GGG

GGG and the Gang: ITS YOU!!!.....THIS TIME NO HOLDING BACK

[Miro shoots a ice beam witch misses and snake pulls out a boozuka and shoots every one moves out of the way then the PPG come and Punch Miro and his broz a few feet away Selver gets up to block buttercups incoming fist and lilarturos machine gun mean while Bobby is dashing forward doing the matrix to doge Aces double machine gun then backflip kicks him in the face]

(meanwhile at lexie and Kayla with the PPnkg)

Lexie: boys will be boys……..

Brat: Ima date the blond one (nudges Brute)

Bererk: I call the tallish one

Brute: I got the hat boy

Kayla: uhh they are with us

Lexie: they are ours

Brat: so ?

[Lexie punches her in the face then Brat counters with a kick to the mid section Brute comes out of knowhere and knocks lexie down then Kayla gets Brute in a headlock and Lexie gets back up and punches Berserk so hard she flys through 3 buildings the RRB see this and say]

Brick: no one hits my BITCH err I mean GIRL

(the RRB zip there and push Lexie and Kayla off)

[Miro sees this and punches Brick mad hard]

Miro: BACK OFF BITCH (shoots lazer eyes and ice beams to where brick fell)

Butch: HEY ASS HOLE

MIro: STFU

[Butch goes for the punch but Miro doges his attach then backflip kiks him then dashes torward Boomer and gives him a sucker punch to the face but berserk comes out of no where and kicks miro in the stomach fallowd by Brats punch to the face and Brutes uppercut but Kayla comes and clones herself so now she gangs up on the PPnkG while Lexie Hits Butch in his midsection and Miro knocks Brick threw another set of buildings]

(cut to Selver and Bobby fighting the GGG and PPG)

[Ace shoots with one mehine gun at Blossom and one to Bobby….Bobby doges it and then runs to punch lil Arturo in the face and nails it right in his mouth Selver is seen pushing ground pillars and fire to the PPG and the GGG Selver is now running slides baseball style and trips buttercup then throws her torward the GGG who shoot her a few times then return attention to Selver fighting off the PPG but they forget that they have normal bullets and Buttercup comes from behind and throws ace threw the freaking wall and Bobby is beating up big billy with his machine gun and then the PPg retreat because of Buttercup]

Selver: THEY LEFT

Bobby: cammon lets get the others..

(the Gang zip off fallowd by the PPnkG then the RRB and the GGG were taken to custody since they were knoked out……..)

(at the PPG house)

Proffeser: LETS GET HER TO THE HEALER 4000 STAT!!!

(they rush her inside and let the machine do its work)

Bubbles: is she gonna be ok???(crying)

Blossom: don't worrie bubbles…….

(cut to PPnkg)

Brute: WE GOT FUCKED UP WE R WANTED AND WE HAVE NO HOME

Berserk: WHOZ IDEA WAS IT TO GO THER ANY WAY???

(Brat gives her a death glare)

Berserk: oh yeah…………..

Brute: well lets sleep at the park…………..

(Cut to RRB)

Brick: ahh I feel as if I crashed threw 12 bulidings

Butch: you kinda did…….

Boomer: wow I got knoked the fuck out………

Butch: I saw that HAHAHAH

Brick: yeah well next time we will be victorious

(cut to Miros pad)

Miro: dudes I am fucked up…..

Selver: same how bout you BB

Bobby: …………….its war………..

Miro: what?

Bobby: DON'T YOU SEE IT??? ITS WAR WE ARE IN WAR

Selver: dude calm down

Bobby: NO DUM ASSES THIS WONT STOP UNTIL ONE OVERCOMES THE OTHER …….and soon it will get much worse new warfares and……….

Miro: death……….

Selver: I bet its nothing……….

Bobby: LIFE IS NOTHING HERE …..(Grabs Selver by the coller and kinda gets in his face)….ITS EITHER LIVE FOR NOTTHING …OR DIE FOR SOMETHING…..your choice……..

(Bobby goes into his room)

Lexie: wow…………

(Selver understood what he said and was speechless so he went into his room and Kayla fallowed)

Miro: hey Lexie ima see whats up wif BB

Lexie: ok ill be here……….

(Miro goes into BB's room with mucic blasting)

Miro: dude?

Bobby: wtf u want…….

Miro: none of us are gonna die dude… you know why??

Bobby: why?

Miro: cuz we are us no one can beat us they cant stop the unstoppable ….we do the impossible cuz we are beasts….

Bobby: sure dude………

(Miro leaves)

Lexie: what u say?

Miro: something to calm his nerves……

Lexie: ok but im sore ima go to my room

Miro: can I come???

Lexie: hahah sure…….

Miro: OH YEAH

OK if you don't review u are seriously mean dudes and dudetts I mean it's a awesome chap so yeah REVIEW


	7. after the fight

OK now this story is going good……I DEDICATE THIS SHIT TO THE ONE AND ONLY LEXIE AND OK the team name is a tie between Team rampage and Team Armageddon ill let BB use Team Rampage SO THE TEAM NAME IS TEAM ARMOGEDDON dosent that sound kickass? Any way chap 7…………….

(at the PPg house)

Narrator: how she doin proffeser??

Profferser: ok….. umm its nothing but a few shots nothing my buttercup cant take!!

Blossom: is she alright?

Proffeser: yes Blossom shes fine now just let her heal for a while………..

Bubbles: one day…..i will murder the PPnkg and the GGG

Blossom: huh??

Bubbles: oh nothing hehe!

Blossom: oh…k any way cammon now its only us to go scan the city

Bubbles: I hope nothing bad happens…….

(they zip off…Cut to RRB)

Boomer: ahhh dudes man I hurt all over…….

Brick: for once im with ya dude……..

Butch: duuudes this suks!!!!

Brick: what?

Butch: we have like one more bottle of root beer

Brick yeah we all know who that belongs to

RRB: me……

Boomer: WHAT NO ITS MINE

Butch: WHO U SHITTING BLONDIE ITS MINE

Brick: FUCK U GUYS ITS MINE!!!!

(they fight throwing each other around and all……)

(Cut to the PPnkG)

Berserk: ok so whatcha wanna do?

Brute: idk……..

Brat: lets go to the RRB?

Berserk: STFU they are probably doing something important right now….

(Cut to RRB)

Boomer: GOT IT

Brick: NOT FOR LONG

(they all start beating the shit out of eachother..)

(back to the PPnkG)

Brute: not realy……

Brat: yeah they are funny what do they have to do?

Berserk: cant argue with that………….

(they zip to the RRB house…..cut to Team Armageddon YEAH BABEY)

(Selver and Kayla were watching TV on the couch snuggled Bobby was lisning to his ipod nodding his head to the music and Miro was doing push ups with Lexie sitting on top of him)

Miro:1,001…..1,002…..1,003

Lexie: dot u think that's enough…….

Miro: no we are super humens this is like half way!

Lexie: w/e

Selver: hey Kayla say a number one through 10……..

Kayla: uhhh seven?

Selver: no two….as in two tickits to the rock show tonight!

Miro: SWEET Bro when we going?

Selver: we as in…(points to himself then to Kayla)

Miro: ok I see how it is bro……..

Bobby: ok since Selver aint gonna be here how bout I go to watch some FOOTBALL BABY!

Miro: u got tickits??

Bobby: no but I got a shit load of cash and super powers to buy good tickits or even rob um…….

Miro: u should lazer eye the QB and then sub in

Bobby: WORD BRO

(they high five)

Lexie: so watcha wanna do Miro?

Miro: movies?

Lexie: sure!

(at the RRB house)

Brick: GIMMI THE FUCKIN ROOTBEER

Butch: LET GO

Boomer: Y WOULD I LET GO OF SOMETHING THAT'S MINE?!?!?

Brick: PROBABLY CUZ IT AINT URZ

(the PPnkG burst through the door and they all let go of the rootbeer and it spills)

Berserk: wow great timing….

Brick: BOOMER SEE WHAT U DID

Boomer: fuck u igght?

Butch: HAHAHA HE SAID igght HAHAH

Brat: haha he said it in a cute way…

Brute: you mean dum way……..

Brat: w/e

Boomer: so watcha grls come for?

Berserk: to chillax

Brick: so u come to our pad ?

Brute: yeah the PPG suck Team Armogedon are just ugh and the GGG are….wierd

Butch: im down with that

Berserk: plus we are like counterparts

Brick: word from a alternet universe kinda way……….

Brat: yeah…so watcha wanna do?

Brick: I say weeeeee WHOOP ASS

Berserk: you mean cause havoc in townsvill?

Brick: oh yeah…….

Brute: or we could just chill at the mall…

RRB: oh no……………

(the PPnkG literally drag the RRB to the mall)

(Cut to Bobby at the football game)

Bobby: YEAH BABY TOCHDOWN……..w8 WHAT

Referee: flag from holding penalty declined……..last down

Bobby: THIS IS BULL SHIT

(Bobby zips down and punches the QB in the face and takes his helmet pads and shit)

(the team huddles)

Bobby: ok uhh he are gonna do a Sweep throw ok?

Team: BREAK

Bobby: HUT…..HUT……HIKE

(Bobby takes a few steps and sees his running back getting tacled so he sees his wide recivers all occupied so he goes for the run and from the thirty yard line starts running at the 20 a group of people try to takele him but Boby spins off the first stiff arms the second dude then jumps over the whole team who all dived at the same time and makes the touch down and shows off a bit)

Bobby: OH YEAH BABY THE CHAMP IS HERE

(they go for the two point conversion and score)

Bobby: I could do this shit all day…….

(Cut to Selver and Kayla at a threeday grace consert and the song Riot was on)

(Selver was making a rock sighn with his hands and high pounding at the same time Kayla was like just getting with it…)

Selver: WOO

Kayla: this is fun!

Selver: way better then a dum football game or movie

Kayla: WORD

(After the consert they go home and they are alone)

Selver: u thinking what im thinking??

Kayla: I might be…….

(moments later they are asleep)

(Cut to Miro and Lexie)

Miro: ok uhh two tickits for…….uhh what movie u wanna watch?

Lexie: hmmmm……drag me to hell is just creepy uhhh sixteen again is just not ur type I bet hmmm the bank job we aren't old enough ummmm monsers vs aliens is to kidish soooo I pick…….that one (points to a list of mad movies)

Miro: witch one…

some guy in line: HURRY UP

Miro: STFU BEFORE U GET SMAKED THE FUCK UP

(silence)

Miro: so witch one?

Lexie: that one

Miro: uhhh ok……….

Lexie: two tickits for (some lovey dovey movie)

Miro: WHAT NO NO NO NO NO GIMMI TWO TICKITS FOR RAMBO

Lexie: to bad lets go (Drags Miro into the theater)

Miro: I DON'T WANNA I DON'T WANNA

Lexie: whining aint helping u

Miro: realy I always thought it did………….

Lexie: ok fine lets just go home

(Miro knew well enough he couldrnt upset his grl and hey it's a love movie right he might get some kisses LOL)

Miro: nahh its ok lets go

Lexie: YAY

(they walk in and take the best seats after buying a bucket of popcorn and mad candy and soadas)

Lexie: it's a love movie you don't need all of that…..

Miro: so I wont be like OH SHIT and spilling popcorn at ppl since its funny

Lexie: there are no OH SHIT parts only AWWWWWW

Miro: well then…..wanna nacho?

Lexie: u got natchos?

Miro: yeah……..

Lexie: forget it then bring um shits here….

(they watch the movie and at one point Miro acts casual trying to hug Lexie by fakinga yawn she goes with it and puts her head on his shoulder and they stay like that for about 1 muiute or so until they just loot at each other and kiss one long nice yummy (HAHAHA) ppl staring and saying AWWW type of kiss …witch turend to a huge make out session and she went on his lap and they dident watch the rest of the movie cuz they wer just making out)

(After the movie)

Miro: my fasvorite part of the movie was when it was over XD

Lexie: why mine was (I donno lol im just makin shit up about a fake movie so think of some lovey dovey conflict and ther u go)

Miro: when the fuck did that happen?!?

Lexie: right befor we started kissing

Miro: that was the best part

Lexie: yeah hahaha

(Cut to Bubbles/Blossom)

Blossom: whew wat a rough day

Bubbles: wow now I see that buttercup dose most of the fighting cuz im tierd…….

Blossom: yeah………….

Bubbles: have u noticed that townsvill is like ….umm separated?

Blossom: yes I have………its bec-

Narrator: AYE ASS HOLE ima explain that in the next chap jeez calm down don't rush…….

Blossom: you were oh sorry………

Narrator: u better be…………

Bubbles: STFU

(cut to Miro and Lexie walkin to the house)

Miro: so yeah I think we should really

(yelling)

Lexie:what that??

Miro: OH SHIT KAYLA

(Miro Breaks the door open only to find Selver and Kayla makin love again)

Selver: DUDE

Miro: OH SHIT

Lexie: HAHAHAHAHAHAA

Bobby: what happen?

Lexie : u mean wtf happen to u?

(Bobby looked as if he was in war with riped cloths dirty face and stuff)

Booby: u check out the tv lately?

Miro: no why???

(Bobby whips out his phone and shows the game score 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, to 0

Miro: DAM YO U VIOLATE THE TEAM

Bobby: they sucked haha

(they all enter the house and Selver and Kaya are dressed when all of a sudden Millions of Himjr's burst threw windows and stuff)

HIM: REMEMBER US?!?!?!?!


	8. how it began

OK I dedicate dis 2 mah one and olnly G-gangster bro lol Selver aka silverdude aka avatarplaya aka my left nut aka mah dude any way THIS 1 IS 4 U DUDE

Narrator: it all started about seven years ago……….the city was divided into four groups the RRB controled the downtown part of city the PPG had uptown part the GGG had the west side and Team Armogeddon had East side……and they all fought for the middle…..

Berserk: what bout us?

Narrator: uhh u guys wer in ur own world and just come 4 da fun of fighting I guesss…..

Brute: WORD

Narrator: anyway now fighting was constant and there was never any peace the setting of townsvill was usually broken roads buildings on fire and super humens fighting all the time….but all that changed when the new mayor came Mayor. A Mayor……

Mayor: THAT'S ME!!!!

Narrator: yeah stop interrupting me ….any way he was tierd of rebuilding his house so one day he teamed with princess dad to stop the fighting so they built antidote x guns tanks shilds and all so the swat team and the people were tierd and they started fighting the PPG RRB GGG and TA (TA= Team Armogeddon)……….and this is what it wuz like…….

Mayor: OK WER GIING U A CHANCE TO JUS WALK 2 SUPER HUMEN COUSTODY TO JUST STOP THE FIGHTING (shouting threw a megaphone)

Brick: FUCK YOU ASS WHIPE

Butch: HA like I would do that…..

Boomer: ur joking right?

Miro: this dude thinks we r gonna surrender

Selver: what a dum ass……..

Bobby: who r u joking?

Kayla: I think we should whoop his ass first…….

Lexie: I don't see why not

Ace: how about uhh no

Grubber: ptttth ptth ptttth

Lil Arturo: YEAH

Snake: ssssstupid copsssss

Bigbilly: duh…….

Blossom: we should respect authority………

Bubbles: and hey we could brak out at any time!

Buttercup: yeah annnd they will see us as the good guys!

(the PPG give in……..)

Miro: WIMPS

Mayor: WHAT?????(Mayor rips his shirt and shows his BRAWLIC ass mucelcels)

Miro: oh oh oh mah bad!

Mayor: FIRE!!!!

[ there was so much gun fire Butch had to create a shild to protect him and his bros Selver made a ground wall and the GGG hid behind a building]

Miro: ok im going in……..

Selver: U CRAZY DUDE

Miro: those r probably antidote x guns witch dosent affect us….

Lexie: but the bullet itself will…….

Miro: dose it look like I give two shits?

Kayla: well I guess we cant stop u……..

[Miro makes his Ice sword im sorry HIS HUGE ICE WAR SWAORD And dashes for one of the tanks while running he doges some gun fire with his sword and now he is close to the men shooting he cuts 4 of then in half then jumps for one of the tanks braks threw and kills the guy inside jumps back out now evey one is now paying attention to miro and miro says]

Miro: NOW!!!!

[Bobby: COMES OUT OF NOWHERE and kils like 8 people with his duel daggers and his huge spiked chain ball thingie]

Bobby: miss me beotch????

Selver: ahhh not much….

[Selver whips out his katana blades and stabes a few people then carging for others then Kayla and Lexie come out of nowhere and Lexie throws a few shirukin and gets some guy badly and Kayla clones herself and shoots arrows witch makes like a arrow rain on the swat team and the only ones left is the mayor and princess dad]

Miro: give up mayor…..

Mayor FUCK YOU

[they engage in one on one combat the mayor tries to punch Miro but Miro doges the attack with his arm then Miro trips the Mayor on the floor and tries to punch mayor but Mayor throws Miro off then pulls out a gun and starts shooting Miro is running and the bullets are right behind him Miro jumps and Lexie throws a shirukin in mid air Miro catches it spins a few times and throws it and it breaks the Mayors gun mayor feeling hopless tries to run but gets surrounded by a wall of ice fine and ground and the only exit is threw TA]

Miro: DO YOU KNOW WHO WE R?!?!

Mayor: you are villins…..

(Selver affended by this punches the Mayor in the face)

Selver: we are team Armogeddon…….

Bobby: we do shit cuz we want to do shit u get it if we feel like destroying something we destroy it if we feel like killing u we kill u? and you know why???

Mayor: WHY

Bobby: cuz we r nice like dat……

Lexie: and hey we don't do mutch damage we usuly just fuck around and take care of east side like if u go there nothing is broken cuz we don't let any one do shit

Kayla: yeah its these fucks that do it all we are uhhh nutral if u wanna call it……

Mayor: so the bank robberies??

Miro: mostly the RRB

Mayor: the horrasing of citizins??

Selver: GGG

Mayor: what dose the PPG do???

Lexie: oh they r da lil grly girls

Kayla: yeah u know……..

Miro: and I don't know why they in coustody since THEY TRY TO SAVE THE FREAKIN TWON FROM MONSTERS EVERY FREAKIN DAY and well try to stop us……

Selver: witch will never happen

Bobby: WORD BRO UP TOP

(Miro Bobby Selver high five)

Mayor: u have my apologize

Miro: and u have ours

(TA zip off)

[Mayor thinks about what he ment and sees the town broken and he is fucked up]

Narrator: and that's how it happened…….

MIRO: WHAT NO

Narrator: what yes!!!

Miro: no no no it wuz like I said well mayor u have ours then I spit on him that's like my finisher u forgot 2 add that……

Narrator: is that nessasary?

Miro: NO FUCKING SHIT IT IS

Narrator: w/e

Blossom: and hey u forgot our 10 million reward…..

Sever: WTF 4 WHAT???

Bubbles: for being good guys …..duh

Bobby: why u little…….

Miro: hey hey hey chill

Bobby: ill be at home………..

Miro: here….

(throws kyes backwards and Bobby catches it then zips home…..)

Miro: welll lets just say me and lexie r gonna go to the lake….

Selver:w8 why….

(Miro and Lexie already left)

Kayla: well lets go to the beach

Selver: ok w/e……..

(they zip off and the PPG went home annnd Cut to BB)

[Bobby opens the door and lights]

Bobby: OK GUYS COST IS CLEAR

(automaticly the place turns into a strip club and Bobby is like ohh yeah)

(Cut to Selver and Kayla)

Kayla: well we came just in time for the sunset…

Selver: yeah soo Kayla….

Kayla: yes???

(Selver drops to one knee)

(Kayla's mouth drops)

Selver: will you…

(Kayla is tearing up)

Selver: go to the pie shop with me???

Kayla: yes yes I do….w8 WHAT???

Selver: go 2 the pie shop……

Kayla: why??

Selver: they got apple

Kayla: so?

Selver: uhh banana lemon and BLUEBERRY

Kayla: so?

Selver: They got chocolate whipped pie….

Kayla: WTF ARE WE DOING HERE LETS GO

(Cut to Miro and Lexie)

Miro: so lexie?

Lexie: yeah

Miro: whats so greate bout this place anyway…

Lexie: welllll this

(Lexie freezes the water and a hole surprisingly apperes on the inside of the water)

Miro: oh Snapple (HAHAHA I HERD SOME DUDE SAY THAT)

Lexie: shall we?

Miro: DUH!!

(they hold hands and go inside)

Miro: its fuking dark…….

Lexie: noo not realy…

(she opens the lights and above miro he sees the fishes and stuff on top him like the water is above him and he can touch it literally…)

Miro: woah buut how come u cant see this from on top???

Lexie: that's a secret…

Miro: soo watcha wanna do???

Lexie: well I got pie!

(she tuns to get the stuff but miro turns her around)

Miro:id rather do this…..

(they go into a wild kiss)

OK PPL IM DONE WIF CHAP 8 SOO FUCK U IF U DON'T REVIE AND IDC IF U GOTS NO ACC


	9. after the fight pt2

OK DIS IS A CONTINUATION OF CHAP 7 cuz like I interrupted the fight by showing how it all started soo yh ANY WAY YAH I DIDICATE DIS SHIT 2 ma dude BB aka Redx brick AKA my right hand man aka errr I donno I felt like sayin aka again ANY WAY YH heres a lil peview of what happened…

(previously)

(cut to Miro and Lexie walkin to the house)

Miro: so yeah I think we should really

(yelling)

Lexie:what that??

Miro: OH SHIT KAYLA

(Miro Breaks the door open only to find Selver and Kayla makin love again)

Selver: DUDE

Miro: OH SHIT

Lexie: HAHAHAHAHAHAA

Bobby: what happen?

Lexie : u mean wtf happen to u?

(Bobby looked as if he was in war with riped cloths dirty face and stuff)

Booby: u check out the tv lately?

Miro: no why???

(Bobby whips out his phone and shows the game score 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, to 0

Miro: DAM YO U VIOLATE THE TEAM

Bobby: they sucked haha

(they all enter the house and Selver and Kaya are dressed when all of a sudden Millions of Himjr's burst threw windows and stuff)

HIM: REMEMBER US?!?!?!?!

(Now)

Selver: uhh not realy…….

HIM: no I wuz talking 2 the blond kid and the black haird grl with him……

Bobby: ohhh ok

Miro: WHAT U WANNA LOSE AGAIN??

Lexie: wow I think u guys like getting ur asses kiked……

HIM: lets take this outside…….

Bobby: y outside?

HIM: cuz u guys have a nice place here I mean u don't wanna break that kickass plasma screen in HD now do u?? (HIM jr nod in agreement)

Miro: word…….

(they all go outside…….)

HIM: ok sooo yh LETS TAKE THIS OUTSIDE

Selver: we r outside…….

HIM: u win round 1…….NOW ROUND 2 (disappears in a cloud of smoke and Him jrz surround them…)

Bobby: ahhh shit…….

Miro: u can say that again…..

Bobby: ahhh shit…….

Selver: he dident realy mean it….

Kayla: who cares lets whoop some ass…..

(Kayla is the first to strike and suker punches a HIM Jr in da fance and he flyes a few feet back ad Kayla exaggerates how badass the his was by shakeing her hand)

Kayla: how do u like them apples???

Miro: I LIKE THEM APPLES

Selver: stfu u dumass

(Selver fire bends and burns a few Him jrz and then air bends all of them away from them then makes a shild around them to make a plan since there are to many of um…)

Bobby:we have 2 work as a team………

Lexie: we fight off distince but help out…

Selver: word..

(Selver makes a small hole ontop the shild and they all jump out Miro holding a gient Ice war blade Selver holding two katanas Bobby with energy duo swords Lexie with some daggerz and Kayla with a spear)

HIM: ATTTACK

[Miro while falling stabez 1 in the head and selver falls infront of him and kills the two Bobby falls behind miro and kills the ones there ,In midair lexie throws some daggers and kills a few and Kayla throws her spear also in midair and gets a double kill since the spear went threw one and killed the one behind it Miro is seen kickin major ass first he Punces one Him Jr in the face then back kicks the one behind him then lands multiple punches to the one in front then uppercuts the Him Jr that was aiming at him with a gun Selver is seen punching a Him Jr in da face then cutting him in half with his katana after he killes that one he runs and pounces on a Him Jr and whoops his ass reeal good while Bobby is doing some karate thing where he dose a punch punch kick uppercut back punch headbut and spin kick to each one sooo yh hes whooping ass Lexie on the other hand is going crazy sucker punching one Him Jr to the ground then stoping on its face and throwing it threw a wall then the same to other ones Kayla is mainly multiplied her self whooping a lot of ass]

Miro: SELVER, BOBBY

Selver/Bobby: YEAH????

Miro: LETS DO PLAN ALPHA NINER DELTA !!!!

Selver: IGGHT

(Selver and Bobby all go next to each other like if we wer lines it would look like this…. / l \ ( /=BB , l=Miro. \=Selver)

(Selver shot a fire blast Miro Shot a Ice blast and Bobby shot a Energy blast and the three beams fused together creating a mass destruction and extermination iof da frekin Him Jrz)

HIM: ohhhh shit….U WIN ROUND 2

Miro: FUCK U

Selver: GO 2 HELL

Bobby: FREKIN BIMBO SHEMALE!!

Lexie: haha did he just camm HIM a Bimbo??

Kayla: yup HAHAHA

HIM: its not funny………AND FUCK U LOSERS IMA GO Create a better plan…(disspears)

Miro:FUCK im tierd……..

Selver: word

(they all go back inside the house and Miro and lexie go in a room if u know what I mean XD)

(Cut to PPG)

Blosssom: proffeser?

Proffeser:yes blossom?

Blossom: if u dident get ur powers due to a chemical reaction how did u?

Proffeser: either u were born with um witch makes the power about 10 times stronger then a mutation or a chemical reaction… y?

Buttercup: SHIT

Bubbles: now we will never win……….

Proffeser: huh??

(Blossom tells the story of Team Armogeddon)

Proffessor: oh shit……..

(cut to the RRB)

Brick: FUCK MAN

Boomer: YEAH

Butch: FUCK THIS…btw what r we fucking?

Boomer: beats me…..

Brick: we are fucking fuckin fucking those fucktarts u fuck heads……..

Butch: u mean the suppsably normal kids that have super powers that we supposably hate and supposably want to supposably kill?

Brick: YEAH …AND STOP SAYIN SUPPOSABLY

Butch: haha w/e

Boomer: dudes we have 2 chillax

Brick: word…..sit down play some videogames and drink some rootbeer and eat some pie……..

Butch: AWW MAN WEONLY GOT 1 MORE BOTTLE OF ROOTBEER

(they all look at each other then the rootbeer and start fighting for it…)

WELL THAT'S THE CHAP NEXT 1 IS GONNA BE LONGER AND MORE DRAMATIC since im only having fighting scenens so far XD


	10. Chillin

OMFG CHAP 10 TOOK LONG ENOUGH BUT HEY ITS WORTH IT SO STFU GRAB THAT PIE AND ROOTBEER SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE FUCKING CHAPTER……WOO

Blossom: rrrr lets face it girls we lost

Bubbles(verge of tears): wha?

Buttercup: homo say what???

Blossom: wha??

Buttercup; HAHAHAHAAHA any way why we lost?

Blossom: lets face it Team Armogeddon is super powerful and the RRB and PPnkG together is way to powerfull…….

Bubbles: WAHHHHHHHHHHH SHES RIGHT

(buttercup starts relising the logic)

Buttercup: oh snap…no…no…..NO WE CANT LOSE WE ARE THE POWER PUFF GIRLZ

Blossom: AND WE WILL DIE WELL WE WILL BECOME THE POWERLESS GIRLZ

Buttercup: RRRRRAHHHH (gos into her room and slams door)

(Bubbles is crying and Blossom sits next to her)

Bubbles: WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE

Blossom: no we r not

Bubbles: U SAID IT UR SELF ….SO UR LYEING NOW????

Blossom: WHAT No nononono

Bubbles: U MADE ME EVEN SADER (goes to her room and Slams door)

Blossom: what did I do???

Narrator: u fucked up that's what u did

Blossom: u can say that again

(cut to Team Armoggedon)

Miro: Man im sick of tierd of being sick and tired of being sick of motha fuckin tierd

Bobby: I feel you man

Selver: brah I feel like whooping major ass

Miro: orrrr we can go to DK WOOO

Bobby: u mean dunkin doughnuts?

Selver: FUCK YEAH BABY LETS GO GET ME A CINNIMON SHIT

Miro: FUCK DAT I GOT ME A CHOCOLATE FROSTED

Bobby: FUCK BOTH YA ILL BE GETTING MY POWDERD SHITS

(they grab their boards and start sk8in down the street Miro dose a kickflip off the curb and BB dose a 180 olie and Selver dose a hardflip)

(at DK)

Miro: ohh yeah this is my shit

Bobby: but pie is ur main shit

Miro: DUH

Selver: dudes they should have a sk8 park in the mall………

(miro gives like a wtf weren't we just talking bout pie? Kind of face)

Miro: where do u come from???

Selver: from my moms…

Bobby: OK We get it soo watcha wanna do?

Miro: well we could make a sk8park in the mall

Bobby: sure

(they zip off)

(cut to RRB)

Brick: OK W..T..F

Bommer: what?

Brick: there was a coke on the table and now…its gone………..

Boomer: idk man…(burbs a good burp)

Brick: nice one ………

Boomer: that coke hit the spot……

Brick: son of a bitch…

(they fight)

Butch: DUDES WTF

Brick: HE STOLE MY COKE

Boomer: NO I DIDENT

Brick: yeah u did…..(looks at butch) …wher u get that coke???

Butch: huh? Oh it wuz on da table so I took it…….

Brick: son of a bitch…….

(they all fight)

(cut to PPnkG)

Brat:so yeah I wuz liiiike TOTALLY and she wuz like oh no u dident and I wuz like yes I did and she wuz like..

Brute: and I wuz like STFU U BITCH

Berserk: yeah I mean like y don't we like take over townsvill or something rather than like chillin here……..

(PPnkG are at the park Brat on the swings Brute is hanging on the jungle gym and Berserk wuz at the seasaw)

Brute: idk probably cuz we tried alredy?

Bersek: well we could

Brat: naaa

Berserk: true well we could……..

Brat: naaaaa

Berserk: yeah ur right

Brute: no ideas???

Berserk: not any good ones I presume

Brute: well we could go to the mall

Brat: IM DOWN WITH THAT

(cut to the GGG)

Ace: WTF R U DOING HERE

Narrator: we r filmin every 1……

Ace: nahh we siting this 2 out

Narrator: oh ok

(Cut to Team Armogeddon at mall)

Miro: YOOO FIRST RAMP COMPLETE

Selver: YEAH

Bobby: I feel like punching something…….

Miro: wooord

Selver: same here (punches miro)

Miro: wtf man (pushes Selver and Selver gets in his "grill")

Selver: what son u got a problem?

Miro: THAT'S IT

(Miro Tckels Selver to the floor who shoves miro off then punches him in the mid section Miro then knees Selver in the stomach then gets him in a ill head lock)

Miro: SAY UNKEL

Selver: NEVER

(Miro dose the headlock HARDER)

Selver: AHHH UNKEL UNKEL

(miro lets go)

Selver: u gatto teach me dat 1 day

Miro: ok…NOT ull use it agiensed me

(BB nods head in agreement)

Selver: fiiiine ….but ill get u man

Miro: w/e lets fix this fukin thing

Lexie: y don't u both STFU AND HELP ME AND KAYLA HERE

Miro: igght…….

(cut to RRB)

Brick: OK THAT'S IT

(stops fighting)

Boomer: what I wuz about to punch butch in the face

(Boomers fist is inches away from butches face)

Butch: and I was about to strangel Boomer

(Butches hands are about to choke Boomer)

Brick: w8 if u two were fighting how did I get hurt?

(Brick is seen kinda beat up)

Boomer : I don't know dude

Butch(shrugs) : beats me

Brick: lets take out this brotherly hatred…..

Boomer:: by???

Butch: easy dufus by going 2 da mall and seeing grlz change..

Brick: dude u like read my mind right there

Boomer: OK mall now fly there lets go……

(They zip off)

(Cut to PPG)

Blossom: hey Girls?

Buttercup: yeah???

Bubbles: mmhm?

Blossom: y don't we wash this all of by uhh going to the mall??

(Bubbles automaicly stoped crying and zipped as fast as she could and hugged blossom reay realy tight)

Bubbles: YAY the mall the people the stuff….uhh…the STUFF

Buttercup:I have to buy that new game!!

Blossom: witch one??

Buttercup: COD modern warfare 2 ( BEST GAME DON'T HATE)

Blossom: ok so lets go

(they zip to the mall)

(Cut to Miro Noticing every other super humen coming in the mall)

Miro: w8 up…….

(Miro zips and calls the PPG PPnkG and RRB who are about to start a riot)

Miro: HEY LOSERS we r at the mall no fighting we make a mall truce…..

PPG: truce

PPnkg: w/e Truce

RRB: Truce

Miro: ok go ahead but don't start a riot

RRB/PPG/PPnkG: igght

(Cut to Team Armogeddon)

Bobby: U DUM ASS

Miro: what??

Bobby: U MADE US LOOK LIKE FREAKIN COPS

Miro: I did???

(they all nod)

Miro: well whene I start sk8in ….ull see whoz da cop…wtf ?

(Miro notices some gang members beating up some kid and Miro and Selver go to them)

Gangster 1: wat u want homes?

Gangster 2: u betta walk away befor I cut ur ass

Selver: I think u posers don't know us

Miro: yeah we are part of the biggest gang in the world

Gangster1: and whats that homes?

Selver: the police

Gangster 2:OH SHIT MAN (they start running)

Miro: HAHAHAHAHAH THEY FELL FOR IT DUDE

Selver: WORD MAN that's gold

(Cut to Bubbles on line at Mcdonalds)

Bubbles; OMG whats taking so long???

Boy: some fatass dosent know how to order

Bubbles hahaha (turns to find Boomer behind her)

Boomer: what up

Bubbles: nuttin just w8in

Boomer: ima bout to go whoop that guys ass…..

Bubbles: hehehe dosent he come here to much?

Boomer: yh….

(cut to Brick)

(Brick is at the game section of the mall where there are arcades and he is playing that old Mario thing and he keeps getting disterbd by butch)

Brick: one more penny and ill get a extra life so ………. (Butch taps his shoulder) WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU FUCKING WANT FOR FUCKING FUCK SAKE

Butch: all I wanted was a quarter but fiiine mr fuck

(Butch goes to exchange his dollor when he sees Buttercup whooping major ass)

Butch: well well well…….(walks over to buttercup)

Buttercup: what u want butch?

Butch: nothing butterbut just seeing how much u suck…

Buutercup: FYI I already beat the top score so many times the only name is buttercup

Butch: dam……………that's hardcore

Buttercup: I know…

(Cut to Miro)

Miro: OH YEAH BABY IT IS COMPLETED

Selver: yeah man we got hops grinds ramps banks half pipes

Bobby: this is kickass….

Lexie: now all we have to do is test run it

Kayla: that's easy (takes board and starts rippin)

Miro: I V.S U IN SK8

Bobby: ur on…..

(Bobby is seen nailing a darkslideon the rail and miro counters with a smith kickfliped into a willie nollied to a 5'0 grind Selver is dominating the Half Pipe with heel flips and kickflip varials Lexie is seen doing a hardflip off a ramp onto the table to a nose manual kickflipped off and landing smoothly Kayla is seen Getting major air off a ramp with gives her enough air to jump to the third floor of the mall and from there she cave man's down to the half pipe)

Miro: ok this park is officaly kickass

Bobby: word up

Selver: this is awesome…

Kayla: did u see how much air I got?

Lexie: u cheated by u know powers…?

Kayla: noooo that was the awesome part!!

Miro: dam that was some high ass air…

Selver: ANYWAY dudes and babes I say we go and eat something im mad hungry…..

Mieo: naww that's a terrible idea…..

Lexie: that's lame dude

Kayla: cammon babe u couldent think of anything better?

Selver: what am I the only hungry one??

Bobby: uhhh y don't we all go eat something?

Miro: word this shit got me starving…….

Selver: w8 dident I just………? Nvm….

(they zip off to Stakes 4 life)

(cut to RRB)

Brick: hey those losers finnaly finished the sk8park

Boomer: yeah man!!!

Butch: who r da chiks?

(the RRB look down from the third floor and see some girls sk8ig)

Brick: I don't know dudes but they look pretty good……..

Butch: word…..

(the RRB grab their boards and go down and see the girls were the PPnkG)

Butch: HOLY SHIT MAN

Boomer: WHAT?!??

Butch: dude when they get air u just look right under bro

Boomer: word

(they high five)

Brick: hey ladies

(the PPnkG stop sk8in and look at the RRB)

Berserk: hi brick

Brat: hey Boomer (says in a slutty voice and working the eyelashes and putting her hands on her knees kind of sticking out her ass)

Boomer: uhh umm uhh hehe hi

Brute: hey Butch

Butch: nuttin mutch chillin…killin

Brick: soo we here 2 sk8 or what?

Boomer: YES ME FIRST

[Boomer goes up a huge ramp and starts gaining speed and then goes up the half pipe at the end of the ramp and nailes a 360 melon then goes to a other ramp and nailes a quadruple kickflip feeling satified he goes up the ramp whrere Brat is standing with her sisters Boomer decides to show off and dose his signature move where he skates up then dose a kickflip to a hardflip to a kickflip varial body varial and continues to the ramps edge using it as a rail and dose a smith and then shoves it to a willie then transfers to a 5'0 grind and kickflips to a darkslide and then varials off and lands it perfect]

Boomer: WOOOOO BABY

Brick: u see that kid? (points to Boomer)

Butch: yeah?

Brick: thats my son (says jokingly)

Butch: hahaha (yells) THAT WUZ SEXY BOOMER

(Brat walks up to Boomer)

Brat: that was nice

Boomer: yeah im nice like that

Brat: hehe yeah

Boomer: so watcha doing?

Brat: nuttin much just u know chillin

(Boomer and Brat walk off to some store)

Brick: he got da trix…..

Butch(continuing what Brick was saying): he got da bitch

Brick: ….i feel like a snitch….

Butch: u had no rhyme?

Brick: yeah HAHAHA

Butch: HAHAHA

Berserk: hey Brick why don't e go do something…….

Brick: OH YEAH

(they walk off)

Butch: u wanna…

(he is cut off by Brute saying)

Brute: I don't care lets just go playboy

Butch: playboy in a good way or bad way???

Brute: don't push it….

(cut to TA at Sakes 4 Life)

Miro: WHERES THE WAITER

Waiter: right here…….

Miro: oh…..sooo what u guys want?

Lexie: I want a 18oz Steak with BBQ sauce

Kayla: yeah me too

Bobby: gimmi a freggin Big Seak like a 100 pouner ,gimmi mad freggin sauce

Selver: FIMMI DA FUCKING COW!!!

Waiter: uhh exuse me?????

Selver: U HERE ME GIMMI THE BIGGEST STEAK U GOT

Miro: ok Gimmi the best ribs u got….

(the waiter seems surprised by Miros order)

[The chef comes in]

Chef: he order the best ribs?

(the chef and waiter start talking and whispering until the chef says)

Chef: we will have your orders soon (walks away laughing evily)

(cut to TA)

Miro: ok I wanna seee ma ribz

Selver: I want the fucking cow

Bobby: I cant w8 2 get my 100 pounder…….

Lexie: don't you guys think that's a little to much?

Kayla: word?

Miro: we are men we eat like men……..

Lexie: I would like 2 see u finnish some huge ribs….

Kayla: yeah and a freaggin cow…..

Selver: im dam hungry ok??

(about 20 mins later)

Waiter:ok hers for you

[He passes Lexie and Kayla their steaks]

Miro: WHERE R MY RIBS?!?!?!

Waiter: BRING OUT THE BIG ONES BOYS

(they Give Miro A huge Ribs Realy HUGE about his hight huge and they gave Bobby some Big Meat Steak about 3 feet thick and wide and gave Selver a huge friggin meat with looks like a ded ass cow side about from shoulder to calf of the cow….)

Miro: holy shit THIS IS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT

Bobby: word

Selver: im with u bro…………

(Miro takes a bite and sends him to heaven the ribs have a super awesome sauce and its grilled to perfection and its so juicy and tender witch gives it a mealt in the mouth taste Selvers is no different a bite of that meat smaked him silly he was just staring and enjoying the flavor and Bobbys was so suculant and juicy and just plain delicious)

Miro: omfg this is meat heaven

Selver: some one smack me and call me suzy….

(Bobby smacks Selver)

Bobby: suzy….

(Miro Bobby and Selver start eating like crazy and within a few muiniets they are done)

Miro: HOLY SHIT THAT WUZ the best ribs ive ever had……

Bobby: I will come to this store for the rest of my life

Sever: im with you bro

(they all let out a satisfiying burp)

Lexie: holy shit they actuly ate all of that???

Kayla: well you know they are men…….

Miro: hey grlz u coming or what??

Lexie: huh oh…….

(they leave the store)

Miro: omfg I need something sweet 2 eat… hey lex lets hit the icecream shop?

Lexie: ok…….

Selver: So Kayla lets go to the bakery get some cookies and stuff

Kayla: igght

Bobby: ill meet you guys at the sk8park

(Bobby looks back and already sees Miro and Lexie kissing on the mall bench)

Bobby: don't they understand bros be4 hoes???

(Bobby sees a dark figure looking at hin threw the mall door witch leads to the parking lot and then it leaves)

Bobby: no…….IT CANT BE

(Bobby rushes out the door and a shirukin stabs the ground infront of his foot and Bobby looks up to see the Dark figure standing ontop of a lamp post)

Bobby: ITS YOU

Dark figure: Bobby its been so long hasent it??

Bobby: FUCK YOU IM NOT HERE FOR CHIT CHAT

Dark figure: ur still looking aren't you?

Bobby: ill never stop……..

Dark figure: well your getting closer……

(the Dark figure disappears)

Bobby: HEY W8 U FUCK FACE… FACE ME LIKE A MAN

(Bobby Pick up the shirukin and throws it whre the dark figure was standing)

Bobby: I wont……I WILL NEVER GIVE UP HERE ME?!?!?!?! FUCK YOU ASSHOLE

(Bobby runs up to the same lamp post rips it from the ground and throws it 1000 feet away)

(Bobby walks back inside gets Miro Lexie Selver And Kayla)

Miro: WTF MAN I was in the middle of something

Bobby: we have to leave……

Selver: huh?

(Bobby Grabs them and zips off)

END OF CHAP 10…. I THOUGHT IT WENT PRETTY KICKASS AND LONG AND HEY I BROUGHT UP A NEW ENEMY HEHEHE WHO IS IT???? READ AND FIND OUT……R&R PLZ


	11. Death

Chap 11 is up annnd yeah its all gewd in the neiborhood NOT its gonna be awesome and kickass and I got a question and if any one can answer plz tell me my question is…

WHY THE FUCK DID KAYLA BLOCK ME AND MAH BROS AND DOSENT AT LEAST SAY HOW SHES DOING I mean I miss her(this is selver: I miss u more Kayla, and I still love u OD!) annnd yeah haven't talked 2 her in mad long annnd srry for being a ass hole lex I had stuff 2 do buut ill be on more often ! ANYWAY CHAP 11

(cut to the PPG)

Bubbles: i had the best shopping day!!! ( I dident bother writing it in da last chap since im not a gurl so I don't know what gurls r like in thir little so called gurl groups as I call it)

(Bubbles is walking out the mall with tons of shopping bags)

Buttercup: I CANT W8 2 PLAY THIS SHIT (picks up the game COD modern warfare 2 up in the air like a trophy)

Blossom: I have to admit I had fun (she is also holding shopping bags)

Bubbles: I cant w8 to show the professor what I bought

Buttercup: I cant w8 to annoy professor since im gonna be hogging the TV

Blossom: HAHAHAHA I wanna see the professor annoyed

(cut toTA)

Bobby: im sick and tierd of being sick and tierd of being sick of motha fucking tierd

Miro: AYE that's my line

Selver: yeah man read the script

Bobby: WHAT SCRIPT?????

Selver: true dat

Miro: anywaaaay IM SICK AND TIERD OF BIENG SICK AND TIERD OF BIENG SICK OF MOTHA FUCKING TIERD

(Selver applauds)

Selver: that's how its done

Miro: hahaha

Selver: so dudes you bag any bitches lately?

(The three dudes are chilling at home while lexie and Kayla are getting ready for some boy band that came who Miro Selver and Bobby hate and they dont wanna see it)

Miro: nahhh I aint bag… u BB??

Bobby: hehee nahh

Selver: me either sooo wanna frekin u know get som rootbeer and pie?

Miro: sure

(all of a sudden Lexie and Kayla get out side the door lookin mad hawt a mean REEEALY HOT it's a get a fire extinguisher hot)

Selver: fuck pie I want some oh Kayla (goes hugs her from behing and kisses her neck)

Miro: dudets you cant go…….

Lexie: why??

Miro: I mean look at you two babes and a bunch of horny little dudes …yeah

Kayla/Lexie: oh shut up(they hit him on the head)

Kayla: hey Lex the head hittin is my thing

Lexie: oh ok start over

(Kayla hits miro on the head then Lexie elbows him in the stomach witch makes him fall)

(Miro turns oh his back so he can see up Lexies skirt)

Miro: I seeeee yooooou

Lexie: UGH

(she shoots a ice blast but miro blocks it and shoots his own ice blast she blocks it but before she could shoot another one miro takles her to the floor and they look at each other for a brief moment then start making out)

Selver:sooo yeah check out this bracelet I got it supossed to be goodluck!!

Miro: keep that shit close

Selver: aye aye captin dick hole

Miro: HEY

(Miro swings at selver but Selver doges it and knees him in the stomach witch causes miro to fall then selveer does sum crazy ave kik shit and pins him to the ground in pain and says)

Selver: I won this time bitch

Miro: yeah yeah……….

Lexie: wow Kayla we r already late

Kayla: thanks a lot

Bobby: why go over there when you got a former band right here?

Lexie: LIKE YOU GUYS WERE IN A BAND

Miro: heeeell yeah me on guitar selver on drums and BB sings

Kayla: yeah right……

Miro: …….

Bobby: dudes lets play phonominon by thousand day krunch

Selver: igght

(they play and they suck)

Lexie: HAHAHAAHA

Miro: lets stick to sk8in……

(cut to RRB)

Brick: yoo TA is mad powerful lets gang up on one at a time

Butch: yeah

Boomer: im in

(they go in some bushes and w8 for someone to come out)

(cut to TA)

Bobby: ima go buy some more rootbeer

(Bobby leaves and then the RRB start stalking him)

(Bobby turns around)

Brick: hehehe ur jacked

(they first tackle Bobby then punch him in the face a few times kick him around a bit then spit on him just to make him feel lime shit they punch him some more and then kick him around some more and he gets really violated)

Brick: HA for the big beefy one you really are a pathetic loser

Butch: man we should get his bros……..

Boomer: for what?

Butch: so that they can Identify his body at the morge

(Bobby rises to his feet)

Bobby: fuck you assholes ima fucking knock you out

(spits blood at butches face then starts flying and makes a engrgy bow and arrow and stars shooting so they can get off his tail and soon he loses them)

Bobby: fuck that was crazy…..

(the dark figure suddenly appears befor him)

Dark figure: why don't you just give up???

Bobby: fuck you….

Dark figure: alright but just saying your closer……(disappears in thin air)

Bobby: NO W8

(it already vanished)

Bobby: SHIT

(Cut to the PPG)

(Blossom is researching in how to make them more powerful)

Buttercup: what are you doing?

(Blossom is seen hiding behind a desk looking at a test tube that is slightly bubbeling she is whereing a dexter type suit)

Blossom: im trying to make us more stronger….

Buttercup: sooo ur making like steroids???

Blossom: hmmmm you can say

Buttercup: ok w/e

Blossom: now just the finishing……(The test tube explodes and sends Blossom threw the wall and Buttercup Bursts into laughter)

Buttercup: HAHAHAHAHAHA U FAILED HAHHAHA

Blossom: DAMMIT

Bubbles: what happened???

Buttercup: BLOSSOM FAILED

Buttercup: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Blossom: rrrrrrrrr

(cut to the GGG)

Ace: alright boys lets get the ammo

( Big Billy opens a root celler and they go down and open the lights and tons of guns and stuff in that nature are an the wall and lying around)

Ace: GEAR UP

( Big Billy gets a rocket launcher and two AK-47s Ace takes a boozoka on his back and a M-16 Snake takes a gernade launcher and a AK-47 Grubber takes a sniper rifel and a grenade strap while Lil Arturo takes a shot gun with a AK-47 on his back and two bullet straps)

Ace: lets go get the PPnkg

(Cut to the PPnkg)

Berserk: WHERE R THEY ???

(all of a sudden the GGG come out of the forest looking mad bad ass)

Brute: ok you're here

Ace: yeah now where are the RRB

(the RRB PPG PPnkG and GGG have planned to gang up on TA)

(The RRB arrive)

Brick: ok we r here

Butch: we have to knock some trees down for protection

(they are in a clearing in the forest)

(the PPG arrive)

Blossom: ok we r here now lest do this

(Cut to TA)

Miro: ok soo dudes we r home chillin now for a movie

Bobby: yeah man I feel like watching a movie

Lexie: same here

(Lexie kind of snuggles in Miros hands while Selver and Kayla Sneek out to Selvers room)

Selver: ok now down here

(selver takes out the rug to reveal a secret passage way leading to the basement)

(WARNING: THIS IS SOME REALY CRAZY AND SEXUAL SHIT THAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN SOO YEAH YOU CAN JUST SKIP IT ITS NUTTIN REALY IMPORTANT BUT HEY MY BRO IS GONNA HAVE A MOMENT SOOO YEAH YOU CAN SKIP UNTIL IT SAYS (WARNING DONE)

Selver: oh yeah ive been wanting this for a long ass time

Kayla: me two (starts getting undressed)

Selver: lets see those double Ds…

(Selver starts felling her boobs through her bra then goes for the clasp and takes it off and she gives him sort of a lap dance while she takes his shirt off then he starts taking off her mini skirt and starts feeling her pussy and rubbing her pussy , Kayla starts moaning and then she starts making out with Selver And he takes her Panties off and they fall on the bed srill making out her on top of him she starts going down and unzips his jeans and then takes off his boxers totally off and then goes and makes out with him some more while he is squeezing her boobs and she is jacking him off a lil bit)

Kayla: hmm lets try dis (sits selver up and gets on her knees and starts giving him a tit job

Selver: oh yeah……

(she goeds faster but then just starts giving him a BJ after a good muinet or two he picks Kayla off the floor and onto the bed they start kissing for a while but then she stradled his dick and rode cowgirl so yeah Selver got layed right there. After they were finished they layed on the bed Still hyped and fell asleeap

(The Fallowing morning) (WARNING DONE)

[A sword breaks through the window and sticks to the wall just above where Lexie and Miro were sleeping on the couch]

Miro: huh what wuzzat?

Bobby: oh shit man …..the window is shatterd

Lexie: hey theres a note on this…

Miro: lemmi see that….

NOTE: HEY ASSHOLES IF YOUR UP FOR A FIGHT COME TO THE CLEARING IN THE FOREST IF YOU HAVE THE BALLS FOR IT - the GGG

Bobby: sounds like a invitation to party

Miro: FUCK YEAH IT IS!!!

Lexie: oh yeah btw…..wheres Selver and Kayla?

Selver: HERE WE R (They burst through the door)

Kayla: soo fight now lets go………..

(They zip out side and start flying until artillery starts firing and they see the other super humans)

(They make a shied and stand behind it)

Miro: SHIT MAN THEY RIPPED US OFF!

Bobby: word man they joined forces …what type of shit is that

Selver: ima go kill them

Miro: by urself??? U crazy

Kayla: its way to dangerous

Bobby: word Miro is stronger and hey he cant even stsnd a chance

Selver: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK…..its like you said……live for nothing …..or die for something

(and with that Selver Pulls out his Katana And jumps 50feet in the air doging alltillary fire But now he is out numberd butch goes for the punch and misses Selver kicks him in the back of the head then Blossom comes and Hits selver in the Mid section now the PPnkG triple team him furiously punching and kicking him then Boomer with lighting speed lands millions of punches to his face and Butch Uppercuts him a few times before punching him so hard that he falls to the ground)

(Ace comes and picks him up by the hair and says)

Ace: any last words (puts gun to Selvers head)

Selver: yeah I love you Kay-

(Ace dident let him finnish and shot him in the head with a full clip)

(Miros sees this and goes crazy)

Miro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO SELVER DUUUDEEE

(Miro breaks through the ice shild he makes and pulls out his war sword and throws it torward ace it misses but it was a distracrion Miro lands a Sucker punch on Ace sending him flying and he skips the floor a few times before coming to a stop Miro round house kicks grubber in the face and send him flying through some trees Miro then goes for lil Arturo and throws him like a football and nailes big billy in the face then he trips Billy and throws him)

Miro: WHO ELCE WANTS SOME?!?!?!?!

(Miro notices Brick dashing torward him so he grabs Bricks incoming fist then elbos him in the face then roundhouse kicks him away then he sences Butch behind him and dose a back punch and gets him then dose a back flip kick and then punches him in the face Miro sences Boomer and sticks out his foot and Boomer was running so fast he couldent stop so he bust his ass really bad Now the PPG and PPnkG are coming for miro but out of no where)

Kayla: FUCK AWAY FOM HIM

(Kayla throws 6 shirukin and gets the PPG and PPnkg in the back then she goes to Selver who is coverd in blood and hugs him and cries all over him and lays on his chest..)

Kayla: No NOOOOOOO

(Bobby and Lexie manage to get Kayla away from Selver so Miro could Bury him)

Kayla: GET THE FUCK OFF ME I NEED TO BE WITH HIM I LOVE HIM

Bobby: its to late theres nothing we can to…..

(Miro is next to now dead selver and tackes the bracelet off his hand then freezes him first so he could never you know get turend into bone and one day revive him)

[Miro talks to Selver that's in ice]

Miro: dude if it wasent for you man none of this shit would of happened probably

Dark figure: really?

Miro: WHO WRE YOU????

Dark Figure: im still here you know just you see that bracelet?.....take care of that shit

(Dark figure disappears)

(Miro starts digging a hole and places selver inside then burys him but starts crying knowing he just buryed his own bro and on the toumb stome he wrote)

Toumb stone: In honor of a man who hanged and banged chilled and killed he was a warrior and a great friend, bro and Bf he was a fighter and most importantly he was a Team Armoggeddon member

(Miro covers the ground with snow and zipped off…………)

WOOOOOO IMA BEAST BABY R&R UP IN DIZ BITCH


End file.
